User talk:Aaliyahnicole 12
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Candace and Jeremy's relationship page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 12:11, February 18, 2011 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Picture names When you upload a picture, it will help us out if you give it a name that describes what is going on. For example, instead of "Dddddddddddddg.jpg", that could have been called something like "Chatting with Vanessa on the plane.jpg". And the one that you called "Cats.jpg" didn't have anything to do with cats, but rather could have been called "Stacy's cousins gather 'round.jpg". If you pick the better name to begin with, we don't have to go in afterwards and change it and change all the pages that have used that picture. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:07, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Recent edit Block for a month You're mad because I deleted your Giant Ant article, I deleted it because it doesn't really give any important information in the wikia since they only speak at the end of the episode and you should make it "Antius Maximus" since it's part of Phineas and Ferb Big Ideas that actually hit the mark. Part of me, it's kinda my fault that drove you of doing this, but you do not take out your frustration on removing contents on pages on purpose. For now, I will recycle your Giant Ants and make it Antius Maximus to repair the damage what I've done to you and make you kinda happy a bit. However, you are block here for a month for what you did here and if you try this again I swear I will not hesitate to block you if you try it again. Patrickau 26 14:08, February 18, 2012 (UTC)